Forum:Shada - Story No. 109
Am I the only one on here who thinks that Shada should be Story No. 109? --Yeepsi 13:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :I used to think that, but I've made the list to go on Planet of the Dead being #200, and in that case, Shada doesn't get an official number. Tardis1963 11:31, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Just becasue some of its bits weren't recorded? Yeepsi 12:22, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : :I think it should be Story No. 109. Even though it was not fully recorded, it is still counts. They started filming it, that makes it a proper story. But I can see what Tardis1963 means. The official Story Number of Planet of the Dead is 200. That is why bus in the story is No. 200. Also DWM say Planet of the Dead is No. 200, but they say Trial of a Time Lord is one whole story. I don't think it is but they do. But I think Shada Should be 109. TARDIS2010 17:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :So Tardis1963 counts Planet of the Dead 200 just becasue its got bits missing, so in his mind tht must include the stories which actully have bits missing, like the missing stories. Yeepsi 14:51, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :I think 'The Trial' should be counted as 4 stories but there is 1 problem with tht, 'Terror of the Vervoids' would u count tht as a adventure? 'cos tht hasn't happened to the 6th doc yet. Yeepsi 18:17, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :I think Shada should be story No. 109, and so does the BBC according to the numbering on my Region 1 DVD releases. They have The Leisure Hive numbered as "Story No. 110", which means they are reserving Story No. 109 for Shada. They also number The Trial of a Time Lord as "Story Nos. 144, 145, 146, 147" on the back of that release. DWM's numbering system is different than the BBC's, so which is official? DWM's...or the BBC's? I feel the BBC's is MORE official than DWM's - they do make the show, after all. RAIDERCLEM 03:24, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm with Gary because of the same reasons. Apparently (I can't say for sure) that the numbering system of the DVDs is only with Region 1 releases. Also, DWM is the official magazine so I'd have to say they do hold a good amount of legitimacy. Overall, do whatever seems better as long as we all decide that once the decision is made we put it to rest.Time Lord Enthusiast 05:55, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think the issue will always be discussed as long as there are Doctor Who fans around to talk about it. To me, episode numbering isn't really a major concern, I can live with it either way, no problem. As No. 2 said in The Prisoner, "Six of one, half a dozen of the other." But the question I have is, since most fans (and the BBC) are pretty much agreed that the only canon Doctor Who events are those that take place in the TV episodes, if Shada is NOT a numbered episode, does that mean that the events that take place in it DID NOT HAPPEN in the official Doctor Who universe? Is it canon, or does it fall into the non-canon category with the Dalek movies, non-televised CD, novel and comic strip stories, etc? Is it, as TARDIS2010 says, a proper story - or not? RAIDERCLEM 10:00, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think it is canon because the Webcast Shada is about it. The Doctor wants to finish what he wanted to do there. If the Webcast of Shada is canon, then surley the TV episode must be as well. TARDIS2010 15:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Tardis2010 Yeepsi 17:09, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Shada, with the Fourth Doctor and Romana II, is canon; the events did occur. However, the story isn't counted in the normal run of stories, hence why it is listed under "See also" on the Episode List page. Tardis1963 08:23, May 22, 2010 (UTC) That is fine Tardis1963, and as RAIDERCLEM said 'I think the issue will always be discussed as long as there are Doctor Who fans around to talk about it', this will be an ongoing topic amoung Doctor Who Fans. Perhaps we will never known the right awnser 109 or not?TARDIS2010 07:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry that I'm a bit late to discuss this with you, but I thought I would say my point of view. I think that Shada should not have a story number simply because it was not broadcast. If Shada is No. 109, then shouldn't Ghost Light be No. 156 after Survival, because Ghost Light was filmed last. Any list of Doctor Who episodes is incomplete without Shada, but the number should be something like: No. 108.5 or, just a simple X to show that it was unfinished and unbroadcast. -Lego Whovian 11:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC)